Strawberry Kisses
by Pixie-Alice-Cullen
Summary: Some fruits are more than food. Alice/Jasper, Rated M for lemons. One shot.


**Strawberry kisses**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Esme's kitchen. I only own my sanity, and it's questionable more often than not.

_**To those who read Wasteland**__, don't worry, I'm not giving up on it so near the end. XD _

_I woke up with an idea for a A/J fic, and decided to write it. Funny thing is, this wasn't even what I had in mind. o.o;  
__Wittle_Marie Chan__ demanded strawberries, so she helped me write this. ( Thank you! )_

_My original idea will be posted later._

_Please note that this is my first attempt at M-rated fanfiction, so please be patient. X__P_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jasper's voice filled the silence of the kitchen as his gaze rested upon Alice from where she stood with her back to him. She tilted her head slightly to the side from where she leaned on the counter, a mischevious smile playing on her lips. She moved one of her hands up, trailing the fruit she was holding gently against her lower lip.

"Eating a strawberry." came her cheerful reply. She looked back at her beloved, confusion showing clearly on his face. She smiled and explained plainly. "To see if I remember what it tastes like"

"I see." Jasper moved to stand beside her, a somewhat amused grin on his face. He watched her every movement, how her teeth broke the tender skin of the strawberry as she took a small bite, how her tongue licked the juice off her lips afterwards... He groaned softly. "So?"

"I can't taste it, nor did it help me remember. That's too bad." She pouted cutely, putting back the strawberry on her plate.

Not able to resist any longer, he leaned forward and softly licked her bottom lip. She grinned against his mouth, her fingers running up the back of his neck slowly, before tangling themselves in his hair. He shuddered, her lips becoming more insistent against his as they kissed.

Pulling back, he met her eyes. "Where are the others?" He asked, his voice taking on a husky tone and she grinned. "Gone hunting for the day." Before he could say anymore, the little pixie took posession of the abandonned strawberry once more and held it up to his lips.

He took a small bite, his teeth marking the exact same spot in the red fruit as she had. "I can't say it brings back any memories for me either." She pouted again, tossing the strawberry over her shoulder, and he smirked. "But I know one thing I _can_ taste."

He pulled her closer, and reclaimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss. She moaned softly as he pulled her up so she sat on the edge of the kitchen counter. He licked and nibbled on her lower lip gently as her hands grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling it up impatiently.

Chuckling, he obliged her, pulling away enough so she could remove it with more ease. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she ran a hand on his bare chest, her fingers tapping slowly, one by one, as if they were walking upwards. She hooked her arm around his neck as she pulled him closer, her free hand taking the same path, but in a different direction.

A hiss escaped his lips as her hand disappeared into the denim material of his pants. He moaned softly, his words strained and demanding. "Alice, you little devil..." She merely smirked, pulling her hand out to unbutton his pants. "Yes, darling?" She asked innocently, pulling the zipper down ever so slowly.

Jasper growled playfully. "I do believe you are overdressed, ma'am." He grinned sarcastically. "Allow me to remedy to that?" She let out a small giggle and nodded. His hands reached for her waist and he swiftly pulled off her shirt, before letting it drop by his side.

He pressed his lips against her neck, nibbling gently before placing small butterfly kisses down her petite body. His kisses followed along her waist, causing Alice to arch her back at the feeling with a small moan. "Perfect." He breathed, before hooking his fingers on each side of her pants and pulling them down as he knelt in front of her.

He smiled, looking up at his wife as his fingers trailing imaginary lines up her bare legs and thighs, avoiding getting too near her core. He placed another small kiss on her skin. "Tell me what you want." His voice was low, marked strongly by his southern accent as he traced a single finger over her panties. She gasped, bucking her hips against his hand. "Tell me, darlin'."

"I-I want you to touch me." She whispered, unbelievably low as she laid back on the counter. One of her hands slowly caressed her stomach, the sight causing him groan softly. "I don't believe I've heard you quite well enough. Say it again, and this time, look at me."

She lifted her head, her eyes locking on his as she whispered, although a bit louder. "I want you to touch me."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Instead of answering, she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, directing it where she wanted it. He smirked, his thumb caressing her clit through her panties slowly. Alice gasped again and grinded herself onto his hand, trying to get more friction. "More!" She demanded.

With a swift gesture, he reached behind her and shredded off her underwear and bra with a loud _rip_. His hands traced her hips in a loving way as he stepped closer between her legs, still wearing his partly opened jeans and boxers. She noticed and quickly pulled them down so he could easily kick them aside with the rest of their clothes.

It was her turn to gently caress him for a moment, her small hand wrapping itself around his erection. He hissed as she slowly stroked him, teasingly. With a small growl he pressed himself against her entrance, yet did not move forward to please them both. Instead, he reclaimed her lips with his in a passionnate kiss. He waited still, parting from the kiss a mere second to breathe. "Now?"

Alice's reply came as a soft moaned "yes" before he finally indulged, slowly entering that intimate place with a low moan of pleasure. He leaned forward, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Her back arched in pleasure, a small groan escaped her lips as she lost herself in sheer delight.

His hips moved, setting a slow, steady pace sliding in and out of the woman he loved so much, drinking in the soft mewling sounds that escaped her lips. Her fingers entwined in his hair as he turned his attention to her neck, nibbling playfully where it met her shoulder.

"Jasper" She gasped, rocking her hips back forcefully to meet his, pulling him deeper withing herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He obliged her, their body dancing together, that passionate waltz of love, pleasure hitting them like the raging ocean crashing against the shore.

Every time they had united, it had seem as if they had finally became a whole, filling in that empty void that existed when they were apart. This time was no different. Alice gasped as Jasper's hand reached between them, adding pressure to her throbbing clitoris. The simple gesture pushed her closer to the edge, and he groaned when he felt her tighten around him.

"I love you." He breathed, his head resting in the crook of her neck, fighting to control himself. He refused to reach nirvana without her. One of Alice's hands ran up his spine slowly as she whispered the words back lovingly. His lips grazed her collarbone, moving up until he found her lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair once more.

His movements became faster, frantic as he captured her lips in another kiss. Alice moaned, her breathing ragged, one of her hands moving to his shoulder in a tight grip. The pressure on her clitoris increased and it was enough to push her over the edge as she called out his name. The feeling of her nails dragging on his skin and her walls clenching around him proved to be too much and he gasped against her lips as he came within her.

Riding out their mutual orgasm, his movements slowed until he was back firmly on earth. Resting his head in the crook of her shoulder, he closed his eyes, panting, refusing to pull out of his other half so soon. Alice's breaths came out short and quick as well as she placed a small kiss on top of his head.

She laughed quietly. "We'd better clean up before Esme comes back. If she finds us like this in the middle of her kitchen, she'll throw a fit." Jasper grinned and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips. "Fine. Your room or mine next?"

* * *

_Writing this only served to make me realize how much of a prude I truly am. XD Naughty words are not part of my everyday convers__ations and it shows clearly in this._

_A huge thank you to everyone who read this!_


End file.
